The present invention generally relates to golf carts. More specifically, the present invention relates to front suspensions and lift kits used with golf carts.
It has become very popular to install larger wheels and tires on golf carts. The larger wheels and tires provide greater ground clearance and enhance the appearance of the golf cart. The installation of larger wheels and tires on a golf cart is a challenge. Just adding the larger wheels and tires creates a problem of the tire not fitting under the body of the golf cart. There have been different approaches to solve this problem. Most of them involve modifying the frame or the body of the golf cart. The problem with modifying the frame is that the frame must be cut and welded, which makes it difficult for the do-it-yourselfer to just add the larger wheels and tires to a golf cart. The problem with modifying the body is that the body must be cut, which makes it difficult for the do-it-yourselfer to just add the larger wheels and tires to a golf cart. Another problem is that the lift kits are not flexible as far as changing heights of the axle from the ground and adjusting stiffness of the shocks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a front suspension lift system for golf carts that is easier to install and provides the flexibility of being able to change suspension parameters.